Kyofu
Name: Kyofu Height: 75 meters Weight: 48,000 metric tons Gender: Male Combat style: control (mix of ranged and melee) Primary attacks: claw and roll charge Secondary attacks: antannea stab , poison barbs Primary weapons: fear beam, barb shot Secondary weapons: fear wave Energy type: fear Rage attack: world of fear Overview Kyofu is the incarnation of all humanities fears given life in a dimension that got tore open after the battle of two extremely powerful kaiju. Origin Kyofu was a omnipresent being who had watched worlds and seeded them with fear which made him stronger but no matter how strong it became it could not brake the barrier that stopped its kind from crossing over into the mortal realms.it finally broke through after millennia of fear building up due to the kaiju , Kyofu escaped from the dimension it resided in after the battle of two emmensely powerful kaiju tore a large enough in the barrier for kyofu to escape through, but passing through the dimension barrier stripped it of much of its power.(WIP) Energy style Kyofu will eat the fear of the opponent as it attacks it with its fear beams and fear blasts but also his melee gains fear and they go towards how strong his attacks are as well so Kyofu needs to be in battle to gain fear which also contributes to how strong his rage move is. Ranged combat Kyofus ranged combat focuses on the fear of the opponents he verses his attacks stay the same but make the opponents hurt but also it does lasting damage due to the fear in the opponent helping the fear kill them.Kyofus fear beam and fear blast also make him gain fear which is something that will contribute to his rage attack and all of his attacks Grappling Kyofus body frame is weak and due to this he can get tossed around alot during grappling but Kyofus attacks make it hard for people to get close enough to engage a grapple. Melee combat Kyofus melee is based mostly on stabbing and poisoning his opponents and to make them feel as much pain as possible Rage attack Kyofus rage attack is that it gets all the fear its gained through the battle and lets it off in a massive beam attack stunning the opponent and dealing massive damage.the amount of fear he has gained determines how strong his rage attack is but he still does quite a bit of damage without fear. Weaknesses Kyofus weakness is his frail body he can get hurt easy but his main weakness is if he gets grappled he will get hurt badly but the barbs on his back hurt the opponents slightly as they grapple him. Personality Kyofus personality is very very insane he will kill anything without mercy he gets power from the screams of pain and fear so he enjoys them if he finds a lone kaiju he will hurt it and then leech the fear out of the opponent as painful as he can. Stats Ferocity:6 Agility:4 Power:6 Strength:3 Weight:4 Height:5 Gallery Kyofu2.jpg Beam.jpg|Kyofu Beam Category:Monster Category:Fan Made Monsters Category:Purple Kaiju Category:Good Kaiju Category:Black Kaiju Category:Poopdigity Category:Woodzilla